masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ceena'Rulas vas Rannoch
Ceena'Rulas vas Rannoch nar Nuwa is a quarian and adoptive daughter of Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian. Born on the liveship Nuwa of the Flotilla's Civilian Fleet during the Reaper invasion, both her parents were killed by the geth during the battle to retake Rannoch. Upon the commencement of the galaxy's reconstruction efforts, a now-orphaned Ceena'Rulas was found alone among the dirt and rubble by Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy—who took her in and raised her as her own. 'Biography' Early life Ceena'Rulas was born on the liveship Nuwa, which is part of the Migrant Fleet. She is the only daughter of Faen'Naarah and Luro'Waelin, both of whom were well-respected technicians among the Civilian Fleet and served as the Nuwa's representatives on the Conclave. They apparently have known Admiral Zaal'Koris for a long time and are considered his most trusted advisors. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the Admiralty Board voted 3-2 in favor of declaring war against the geth in an effort to retake Rannoch: after several precision strikes on four geth systems and driving them back to Tikkun, the Reapers intervened and dramatically upgraded the geth's processing power. The war shifted in their favor and the Migrant Fleet began to sustain heavy losses, one that inevitably claimed the lives of Faen'Naarah and Luro'Waelin. Now orphaned, Ceena was placed under the care of Captain Raho'Saame vas Tebra for the next three years before she was once again on her own after her caretaker passed away due to illness. 'Adoption' After the Reaper War's end, Ceena transferred from orphanage to orphanage and was eventually found begging for scraps of food among the dirt and rubble by Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Taking pity on the child, Tali asked Ceena if she would like to come home with her. A Hero's Legacy Several years later, Ceena took a shuttle flight from the Citadel to Rannoch along with her adoptive turian brother Decicus Calraka after school was closed for the holidays. Upon returning home, she observes to her mother, Tali, that she and Kaidan are similar because of being pressured to excel. Personality and traits As a child, Ceena appears as sensitive and a bit shy. She displays a normal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations. Like Tali, Ceena is a skilled technician and engineer, as such she is considered a mechanical genius. In these and other moments of particularly strong feeling, Ceena often exclaims her adoptive mother's characteristic "Keelah!" or "Bosh'tet!" She appears to be very kind, offering the lonely Decicus a hand to complete the row of their new family and shows great love towards the rest of her new family. 'Appearance' When she was a child, Ceena'Rulas had short shoulder-length black hair with bangs. She has pale purple skin and light silver eyes that is rumored to obtain a glowish hue in the moonlight. Her facial structure and hair actually makes her look more similar to humans in physical appearance while her lower legs are bowed backwards significantly. Like all quarians, Ceena wore an envirosuit to isolate her from the contaminants of the outside environment, which can cause dangerous or fatal reactions from their immune systems. 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (First appearance) 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Ceena'Rulas= ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' Child: *''(to her adoptive brother)'' "You never learn, do you? You can't help shooting your mouth off even when you know it's going to get you a bloody nose." Adult: |-|Spoken about Ceena'Rulas= |-|Conversations= Category:Characters Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Quarians Category:Engineer Class Category:Quarian Civilian Fleet Category:Spacers Category:Legends articles Category:Techs Category:Female Category:A Hero's Legacy